Neighbor in the Blackmail
by Bad Ass Female Fighter
Summary: AU: The murder of Mac's sister leads the Bones and Booth on an investigation to find out who in Delta Psi committed the murder. The war between the frat and the Mac has shifted to the point of no return. Warning: Swearing, some violence and major Delta Psi bashing.
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer: Bones and Neighbors are not mine**_

* * *

Dr. Temperance Brennan, Dr. Camille Saroyan and Dr. Jack Hodgins stood over a set of remains that was found at the shore of a river. There was algae on the bones and some cracks hidden beneath the algae as Hodgins scrubbed the substance off.

"Victim is female, caucasian, early 20s." Brennan summarized as she examined the bones.

"The algae on the remains suggest time of death about two weeks ago." Hodgins informed as he examined the algae under the microscope.

"The flesh on the arms show stab wounds; defencive maybe." Saroyan added as she examined the flesh closely.

The sound of the signature beep of the platform was heard as Angela Montenegro walked up the steps toward her friends and colleague, "I just ran the facial recognition program." she informed them as she walked toward one of monitors and began typing until an image popped up. It was a picture of a 22 year old woman, light brown hair, blue eyes, perfect nose, a small smile.

"Melissa Radner. Reported missing by her older brother twelve days ago." Angela summarized.

"I'll go call Booth." Brennan said as she pulled out her cell and dialed her husband's number.

* * *

 _ **Short I know, but I wanted to give you guys the idea.**_

 _ **Review, fav or follow.**_


	2. Telling the Radners

_**This one is much longer.**_

* * *

Mac Radner and his wife Kelly sat at the table with baby Stella in Kelly's arms. They got a call from the FBI telling them that they found Mellisa Radner, his younger sister. He had hoped that he would see his little sister waiting in the federal building, but they were led inside the conference room where Agent Booth told them of Mellisa's remains.

Tears swam in Mac's eyes as he looked down at Melissa's smiling face in the picture, "Are you sure it's her?" He asked, swallowing the lump in his throat, hoping against hope that they got the wrong body.

Booth frowned as he regretfully answered, "I'm afraid so, Mr. Radner. She's been dead for two weeks now." he gently said, going through the whole informing the victim's family routine.

Mac stayed silent as he laid the picture on the table with Kelly putting a hand on his shoulder to offer support. Mac laid his hand over Kelly's as he looked up at Booth, tears spilling down his face, "I always hoped that she was still alive, that she would come home again; that she would be in her room sleeping after a hard day at college." he sniffed, "But deep down I knew she wasn't coming back; I knew she was never coming back." he shook his head, "I just didn't want to face it." he hiccupped.

Booth gave Mac a moment to mourn his sister before saying, "I'm sorry for your loss Mr. Radner."

"Call me Mac."

Booth nodded, "Mac." he corrected before he went on to questions, "How would you describe your relationship with Melissa?"

Mac answered, "Everyone called her 'Mel'. She and I were fairly close, I let her stay with us for the duration of her college career."

"How long has she stayed with you?"

"Six months before little Stella was born." Mac answered looking down at his daughter tenderly who cooed and reached for her Father until he held a finger out for her to grasp onto.

Booth smiled at the sight, wanting to be with his little girl too. He went back to questions, "Were there any problems; any enemies?"

This question made Mac and Kelly go silent, which Booth caught, "I'm right aren't I, there are enemies." Booth said, staring intently at the couple.

Kelly answered, "The last time we reported them to law enforcement, they turned the other cheek and our lives became a living hell." she said, holding her daughter protectively.

"Did they threaten you?" Booth questioned.

They went silent to that question, making Booth push further, "Look guys, our forensics found defensive wounds on her arms, meaning that she was fighting someone when she was killed. I'm trying to catch a killer here, and the only way I can do that is if I know the names of potential suspects." he said, trying to persuade them to cooperate, "I know it's scaring putting together a list of suspects, but I can promise you guys protection if you feel that these people are dangerous." He reasoned, hoping that this would be enough to give him the information he needs to begin an investigation.

The couple turned to each other as though they were trying to confer with one another before turning back to Booth, "Will we be safe?" Mac asked, wondering if they will get the protection they deserved.

"I promise." Booth said.

Mac sighed before he talked about his sister and their neighbors, "Several weeks ago, a frat house moved into the house next to us. We knew that they would be the noisy party bunch and we tried to reason with them and promised to call them to turn the noise down if it becomes too loud. We called them multiple times to get them to turn it down so that our baby could sleep, but that dipshit wouldn't even answer his phone. That's when my sister called the cops to file a noise complaint, but when Officer Watkins arrived, they turned it down and that cop called me us liars." he took a deep breath to calm himself before continuing, "The weeks that followed became a nightmare; they would throw trash on our lawn every single day, hell I'm pretty sure they're doing it right now, they would take peeks and pictures of me and my wife having sex, they vandalised our property, and they threw beach balls at our heads." he then said incredulously, "One time, when they threw a beach ball at Mel's head, her face hit the concrete and busted her lip and cracked her tooth in half. We had to rush to the hospital a first time for that." he ranted, "The second time was when we were cleaning up their garbage from our front lawn, our baby put a condom in her mouth. Thank goodness it was unused."

He breathed deeply as he began to explain his sister's change, "When Mel got news of this, she became this whole different person. When she confronted the frat boys about the condom, she slapped the president of the fraternity in front of everyone and swore that he would pay for nearly causing Stella's death." he took a shaky breath, "You have to believe me, she has never been like this since she was bullied in high school. Whenever someone goes too far with her, she begins to dig up information on them, finding dirt to use against them to get what she wants."

Booth became interested as he drew up the information Mac was giving him, "How many has she blackmailed?" he questioned.

"I'm not sure anymore. For all I know, she could've blackmailed the Dean of the university." Mac said.

Booth nodded, "Care to give me the name of the frat house president?"

Mac took a breath before saying the name that would potentially put the suspect behind bars, "Theodore Sanders, leader of Delta Psi." __

* * *

 _ **Hope you liked this one better.**_


	3. Arriving at Delta Psi

_**Ted appears in this one**_

* * *

Bones and Booth drove to the Delta Psi address, conversing and going over Mel Radner's file, "Reports of physical abuse, emotional/mental trauma done by classmates in highschool. Had to go into therapy and see a psychologist because of multiple personality disorder caused by school bullies and harassments." Bones read off of Radner's medical file with empathy, knowing the feeling of being bullied in school.

Booth glanced at his wife as he kept his eyes on the road in front of him, "Mac said that she stopped going to therapy and psychology when she was in her second year of college in order to focus on her studies and tuition. Doctors said that she was feeling much better and much more confident in herself." Booth added, remembering the doctor's reports that he read.

Bones couldn't help but comment, "But in light of the recent events, she felt threatened and retaliated by using information as her greatest weapon to defend herself."

"Mac Radner said that she went to great lengths to destroy her enemies in high school to the point of getting them expelled, incarcerated or contemplate suicide." Booth said as he drew closer to the Radner's street.

Bones gave him a questioning look, "How many people harassed her?" she asked.

Booth answered, "At least twenty, including teachers that didn't raise a hand to help." he said, not really believing it himself.

Bones couldn't help but disagree, "That's impossible, it would take a genius in computers and multiple connections to ruin that many lives."

Booth agreed with Bones, "Yeah, I don't believe it either Bones, I mean, I know that being a victim of bullying can traumatize people, but I don't think that it would push them into becoming criminals." he then gestured to her, "Look at you, you were bullied, but you turned out better than most." he said smiling.

Bones smiled at the compliment, "Thanks Booth." she said before turning to face the front as they approached the Delta Psi frat house.

Seeing what the frat boys had done to the front lawn of the Radners' house, "Oh, will you look at that, Mac was right." Booth said as he and Bones stepped out of the vehicle and walked towards the frat house, taking note of the graffiti on the side of Radners' house.

As they approached the front door, they could hear cheering and music inside the house. Booth knocked on the door, and almost immediately, the music stopped.

The door opened to reveal a light brown haired male in his early 20s, "Can we help you?" he asked politely.

Booth showed his badge, "FBI, special Agent Seeley Booth and my associate, Dr. Temperance Brennan." he introduced himself and his partner.

The light brown haired man's eyes widened before he growled in irritation, "That bitch Radner really doesn't know when to quit. And she had to bring the big dogs here? Look, we're not doing anything illegal here that would warrant the FBI's involvement."

Then, a dark haired male that looked older than the one who answered the door. "Pete, what wrong?" he asked and Pete answered, "Mel called the FBI on us." he said gesturing to Booth & Bones.

"Theodore Sanders?" Booth asked the new arrival.

The dark haired man nodded, "Yes, that's me. Whatever Mel told you, don't believe her, that one time was an accident, I didn't mean bust her lip and teeth on the sidewalk." Ted said in an attempt to explain himself.

"Well murder is no accident, so we have to get involved." Bones said, making the two occupants' eyes widen at what she said.

"Wait, 'murder'?" Ted let out a hysterical laugh, "Okay, your friend, Mel, if she wanted to frame us for murder she would've done a better job than that." he said feeling a little panicked.

Booth gave Ted a stony look, "Well let's see how well she has done since she was the one who was murdered." he said rhetorically.

Ted's eyes widened even more, "Mel's dead?" he felt his heart drop knowing that he is now probably a suspect.

"Theodore Sanders, we need you to answer some questions for us." Booth said, not giving Ted any room to argue.

Ted's stomach did flip flops at the implication, knowing that he was in deep shit now considering his history with what he did to his neighbors next door.


	4. Interrogation: Ted

Ted sat in the chair within the interrogation room, feeling even more nervous than that time when he and his friends were in the Dean's office for burning their house down. He took nervous glances at the one-way mirror, feeling eyes glare at him from behind his reflection.

The door opened, revealing Booth who held a manilla folder in his hand as he narrowed his eyes at the college student before sitting the chair across from Ted.

"I didn't kill anyone." The words left Ted's mouth before he could stop himself.

"Right, and I'm sure you didn't cause a baby to nearly choke on an opened condom." Booth commented sarcastically, making Ted cringe at the memory before adding, "She must've really humiliated you in front of your friends when she confronted you for that."

Ted closed his eyes, feeling like shit for what he almost did to that little girl, "That was an accident, I didn't know that was going to happen, I swear."

Booth didn't buy it though, "Yeah, you must be feeling really guilty for that. You know, we could also add attempted murder to your criminal record along with multiple vandalism on your neighbor's property and murdering Mel Radner." Booth said venomously as he opened up the folder and started writing things down.

Teddy felt his heart drop, "What, no, you have to believe me, I didn't kill her, I swear." he exclaimed, sweating bullets.

Booth closed the folder as he fixed Ted with a cold stare, "Then why don't you tell me your relationship with her, give me a better understanding. Her niece's near death was just a tip of the iceberg. What happened after?" he questioned.

Ted sighed, feeling even more nervous as he recounted what followed the condom incident, "I never meant to harm little Stella. When I got home, the Radners weren't next door..." he took a deep breath as he recalled what happened next, "...but Mel was standing on her porch with a deadly expression. I was getting out of the car with my friends, all happy and shit...all of a sudden, she attacks me."

"She slapped you." Booth interjected.

"Slapped? No, I wish she did, it would've been a lot less painful." Ted said, the image of that day seared into his head, "No, she became this vicious monster, completely different from the nice girl next door. She clawed at my face, she was ready to tear my eyes out." he said hysterically remembering the blood dripping from Mel's fingers, "She started screaming at me, she said I almost killed her niece, she called me a monster, it looked like she was ready to kill me."

The image in Booth's head made him shiver slightly, "Can your friends collaborate your story?" he asked, not really believing this guy.

"The _whole_ neighborhood heard her, you can talk to them. Mel was a scary person, but if you think that her nails tearing my face off was horrifying...her words were like a ghost possessing a person." Ted recounted, reliving the moment where he should've left when he had the chance. "She grabbed me by the shirt, her nails digging in, and she got in my face and snarled-not whispered-snarled. Her eyes were raging and she was foaming at the mouth. She said that she will make my life a living hell, said that what I almost did to Stella has crossed that line and she will make sure that I will suffer a fate worse than death. Afterwards, she spat in my face and walked off." Ted finished his recount of that day.

Booth's mind followed the picture Ted was painting before asking, "Why didn't you call the cops?"

Ted trembled visibly, "I did. After the attack, I went inside the house and dialed 911...but all I heard was Mel's voice on the other end." He held his head in his hands and let out a shuddering breath, "Oh god. I felt like I was in one of those psychological horror movies where the killer is waiting to cut you open and use your intestines as playthings."

"What did she say on the phone?" Booth asked.

"All she said was, 'Hello neighbor, what's your emergency?' I literally broke out into cold sweat. I didn't respond, all I heard was laughter, sick laughter, almost like the Joker but more twisted if you could believe that. I hung up and tried to call again, but it was always her voice that is on the phone saying that I'll get what I deserve." Ted said, the fear of what happened still fresh in his head.

"And that was it?"

Ted shook his head, "No, soon enough, word spread throughout the university about how I almost killed a baby. It didn't stop there though, she snuck into one of our parties and released a fucking tarantula, caused a panic. Then, there was this other incident where she hid a beehive in our air vents and another with a skunk...we had to fumigate that house. At another one of our parties, when our plumbing got backed suddenly, next thing I knew, there was blood coming out of the drains. Caused yet another panic, not a lot of people come to my parties anymore thanks to her. Turned out to be red food dye and cornstarch." Ted said, traumatized by the whole thing. "Very soon, Delta Psi members started leaving the frat house. They didn't say why, but i knew that Mel had something to do with it."

"Did you confront her?"

"I went to her house and told her to stop what she was doing, but all she did was smile like an evil bitch and said she didn't what I was talking about. I told her I wasn't leaving her porch until she admitted what she did...then she closed the door." Ted said, remembering the diabolic expression on Mel's face, "I should've left when I did when she holds up a water gun to my face."

Booth's eyes widened, "She sprayed you with ice cold water?" he asked incredulously.

"No, it was filled with cat piss." Ted answered with a look of disgust on his face, "Got me in the mouth." he held a hand to his mouth as he gagged at the memory.

"Was that the last time you saw her?" Booth asked.

"Yeah." Ted answered as soon as he stopped gagging.

"When exactly?"

"Thursday, two weeks ago."

"Where were you two days later?"

Ted tried to remember what he did two days later, "I was inside the frat house with what's left of my fraternity. We were just talking and getting drunk on booze, that's it."

Booth stared at him in silence before speaking, "That's all?"

Ted nodded, "Yes."

Booth moved onto the next question, "The people who left your frat house, did any of them look like they wanted vengeance on Mel?"

Ted shrugged, "They wouldn't have tried even if they wanted to. But that's my opinion, you'd have to be a moron if you wanted to get back at her." he added before realizing what the agent implied, "You think that my brothers are responsible for killing Mel?"

"Look Ted, I'm just trying to solve a murder here. I need a list of people who left the frat house and question them of their whereabouts around the time of Mel's murder." Booth said, pulling out a notepad and pen, "Now, care to tell me the names of the 'brothers' who left your fraternity?" he asked, more like demanded, Ted as he locked eyes with him, willing him to tell him what he needed to know.

Ted was torn, he knew that he was in deep shit now, there was no way out of this for him. Because of his thoughtless nature, he has brought his brothers into this mess the day he waged war against the Radners. Ted was trapped, but he won't drag his brothers down with him.

"I can't." Ted answered.

Booth suspected something like this to happen, "You can't, or you won't?"

Ted shook his head, "I just can't, Agent Booth. Look, I'm trapped either way, I'm going to jail no matter what I try to do. I can't drag my friends down with me, they still have a future compared to me." Ted said, refusing to give up the names of his brothers.

Booth closed his notepad and stood up, grabbing the manilla folder on the way saying, "Right, I'll make this easy, you're under arrest for impeding a federal investigation. Enjoy jail time." he said as he exited the room, closing the door behind him.

Ted let out a breath, placing his head in his hands, feeling absolutely hopeless, ready to have the ground open up and swallow him whole. ' _I fucked up.'_

* * *

 ** _I had fun making Ted suffer, sorry to the Ted fans._**

 ** _I wish that someone would give me a review for this chapter._**


End file.
